ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
10: Let's All Wear Dresses!
In our tenth session, The Boop Doodle Muffin Warriors, erm Team Toss n' Sauce, I MEAN OUR HEROES take on the Spearow mission. Summary The group decides to take on the spearow mission, and opts out of naming their team once again. The team takes the time to talk with Paul about what happened in Ardenwood before leaving for the mall, and are allowed to keep the Pokephone for future missions. They head to the mall to gather a few things, and, once they do, quickly find some spearow. Ryhoki thinks up a plan to catch the pokemon in a net by using Twist and Khis to sneak up on them, but only catch one spearow with the net. After a short battle, Ollie catches the spearow in a pokeball, and Ryhoki addresses the Starly who were attacked by the Spearow when they encountered the birds. Log!! Narrator: '''Last time on Pokemon Tabletop...our heroes awake in Autumn's house, having fallen asleep in various places on the floor (or not on the floor in Ollie's case) As they awake and begin getting ready, they hear Petra scream from the bathroom. She is thoroughly shaken by an encounter with some creature with eyes! The bathroom seems to be clear for now, and the rest of our heroes get ready, but Petra asks Ryhoki for a face mask, as she seems to be coming down with a cold. Our heroes depart from Anna's house and head back to Aspen, where they go in to check on Miss Anna. It seems she has woken up! But upon leaving the Inn, it seems Ryhoki has disappeared, so our heroes derp around for a bit trying to find eachother. when they return, Ryhoki seems to be with a new Stantler friend! Our heroes take the train back to Pendington, and head to the ECEA office to collect their payment and select a new job... and Ryhoki had just collected the large sum of payment when we begin again... Will our heroes decide which job they want? Will they do some adventuring? Or will they spend the session shopping? Only time will tell, this week on Pokemon Tabletop '''Narrator: (you got 10,000 pokebucks from the mission!) "Let's see... right now we've got capture requests for Spearow, Venipede in the desert, Seviper and Whiscash in the north, Seismitoad in the plains, and Beedrill." He says, frowning, "Says here they'll pay for Beedrill, Seismitoad and Venipede whether alive or dead. There doesn't seem to be anything more urgent, luckily." Petra: "..what about the spearow..?" Petra asks, curiously. Ryhoki 'flips through the stack of cash twice to count it, then deals out 2,500 pokedollars to petra, then Myka, then Ollie. '''Narrator: '"They're pretty much everywhere around here. They've been making things hard for the Starly, pushing them out of their nests and such. Very territorial. If you can catch some, we'll pay you for 'em." '''Petra: She thanks ryhoki, pocketing the money. "I see, thank you...." She turns to the group. "Which do you think we should do..?" Ryhoki: "May I ask what you do with the Spearow exactly?" Ryhoki asks after he's deposited his money in his wallet. Narrator: He seems to ponder for a moment, then types some things into his computer and scans the screen for a bit. His brows furrow, "You know, it doesn't really say. I've been told they send them off somewhere, but I'm not really sure where. To Kanto, I presume?" Ollie just kinda looks at the money Ryhiki handed him and puts it away and thinks about how difficult it wpuld be to juggle spearow eggs Ryhoki: "Any idea who we could ask?" he follows up as he tucks the wallet into his pocket Narrator: "Someone higher-up would probably know. Maybe Paul, or Brad..." Ollie: "Should we go bother Paul then???~" Ryhoki shrugs, "May as well. I'm not sure if he wanted to pokephone back or not." He turns back to the person at the computer, "Is Paul in at the moment?" Narrator: "Yeah, he should be in his office." Ollie looks around trying to remember where Paul's office is. Ryhoki: "Well, it doesn't sound like we need to lock into a job at the moment, so we'll just see what we can do." He says and goes up to the second floor to look for Paul or his office. Narrator: '''You find the office. The door is closed. '''Ryhoki knocks a few times. Ollie '''adds an extra knock just cause he want's to '''Narrator: It's a few moments before you hear Paul's voice, "Come in!" Ryhoki '''opens the door and greets paul, "Hello, sir. I was wondering if you knew where deposited spearow and such go." '''Paul: "Hey, good to see you back and in good health! Come in, come in," he gestures to the lot of you, waiting before you are in his office before closing the door behind you. (or if anyone stays out, waiting for some indication that they're not coming in) Petra '''is inside!! And sits down if there are seats~ '''Ollie stands and just kinda looks around at objects in the room. Narrator: "Ah, so, Mr. Tanano, to the point as always. Why don't you folks tell me about how the job went, first? I kept getting conflicting reports on the phone. Was Victoria helpful at all?" Ryhoki: "We found a girl in the road, took her to the in and went to the village. We heard a search party had just left, so we followed. We found a pile of bodies, at which point I reported thinking that they were human. On closer inspection, they ended up being stantler with a few villagers sleeping within. We got most of them out, then I got hypnotized. Everyone got whealed back and soon enough woke up. Victoria was informative, but I don't think we exactly managed to use the information much. Now would you be so kind as to answer my question?" he rambles, before calmly refilling his lungs. Ollie goes to poke something on a nearby self or table Petra '''watches Ollie from her seat, coughing a bit. '''Narrator: '''He looks at you for a bit, then nods, "Alright then. Yes, I do know where they go." he replies, straightening some pokes of paper on his desk. '''Ryhoki: "Where do they go?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow Narrator: Ollie, you can find a Porygon2-looking waterbird on the desk. Ollie begins poking the water bird (wile saying boop with each poke) Narrator: He looks Ryhoki over carefully, "Well, you see, I'm not really supposed to tell people where exactly, since it could be targeted by folks with less-than-pure intentions, eh?" He replies, trying to ignore the booping. Petra stares at the water bird, mesmerized. ovo Ryhoki: "I'm looking less for a location and more of an idea of what happens to them." he clarifies Ollie keeps poking it and one of the pokes i a little hard and splashes some water. "whoops" Narrator: "Ah, yes. Well... if it puts your mind at ease, we do have a storage facility where we hold them in their pokeballs until they can be sold or shipped elsewhere." Paul looks over at the splashing water worriedly and moves it a little further away from his papers, "But don't go spreading that around. I don't want anything... unfortunate to happen there." Ollie: "Well that doesn't sound any fun for the spearow." Ollie poutes still staring at the water bird Narrator: "Probably not, but it isn't very fun for the other pokemon to have Spearow flying around causing chaos, either." Ryhoki: "Can do. I also wanted to ask if you needed the pokephone returned." Narrator: He waves a hand in your direction, "Hold on to it for now. You folks did a good job with it and it might come in handy in your future jobs." Ryhoki '''nods, and looks at the two playing with the waterbird. "I think that's all we needed!" he declares "Thank you for your time." he says, then he heads out. '''Petra: With that noted, Petra heads out as well. "Thank you, sir!" Narrator: '''"No problem," he replies, nodding to y'all. '''Ollie pokes the waterbird once more before heading out "See ya later Paul~" he waves Narrator: "Bye," he says, waiting for you folks to leave before closing the door behind you. Petra: '''Once out of the room, petra turns to them, head tilts. "...cool that we get to keep the phone, huh?" '''Ollie smiles at Petra, "Yeah that is pretty cool! THough I havn't used it yet..." he scratches his head, "Maybe he'll gives us that cool thing on his desk next Ryhoki 'nods, "Sort of surprising too, but I'm not going to complain." he says "Anyone interested in any of the pokemon jobs?" '''Ollie: '"I feel like they are are going to be basically the same thing." 'Petra: '"The birdie there? That'd be a cool trophy! but hm..." She ponders it over for a bit. "...I think the spearow, or the venipede..?" '''Ryhoki nods, "Probably similar, but it's worth noting that the difference in pokemon will change the nature of the mission." Ollie: "You already asked about the spearow, might as well just go do that one." he says putting his hands behind his head. Petra: "Perhaps we could! Not sure if my buggies would like them, but...Rosemary needs some training! She'll handle them better than my bugs, I hope.." Ollie: "So Spearow it is then?" Ryhoki '''nods, "I think that's about as close to a decision as we're going to get. Now then... Where do we go to find spearow?" '''Ollie: "We should probably go tell them that we actually chose a mission and they should tell us~" Petra: "....hehe, right!" The desk, back to the desk, right...? Ryhoki hmms, "I think they mentioned spearow were in the desert... unless I heard him wrong." Ollie: '''"I think the Venopied are in the desert sir...Honey, let's just go to the nice desk and ask for directions~" '''Ryhoki: "I know that..." he said, but did not continue, refusing to make eye contact for a bit. Petra: Walk walk walk over to the desk~ "Ryhoki, we gotta log ourselves innn..!" Ryhoki: "Alright. Sounds good." he said shortly Narrator: And there is a line, but it's shorter than it was before. Ryhoki '''steps into line, keeps himself occupied by looking around the room '''Narrator: After a bit of waiting, it becomes your turn in line. The guy at the desk seems a little surprised, "Oh, you again. Did you folks need anything else?" Petra: '"...uhm, we....picked out a mission, do you need us to tell you what it is..?" '''Narrator: '"Well, for these, you don't have to tell me, but if you like I can put it down in case people are wondering what you're up to..." '''Ollie: "Ah, well can we have a refresher on areas where the spearow are causing trouble?" Narrator: '"They are pretty widespread. You won't find them much in the desert, but if you look nearby, they should be pretty common in the forest, and even the plains." '''Ollie: '"Thank you~ And while we're here~" He pauses "Could you enter a team name for us? " '''Narrator: "Of course, what would you like your team name to be?" He types and clicks around a bit before looking back at you. Petra: "Ohhhh, you got a name for us, Ollie?" Petra asks, curiously. Ollie: "Yes, could you put in 'Boop Doodle Muffin Warriors*'" Ryhoki '''looks at ollie and whacks him in the back of the head '''Narrator: He raises an eyebrow, but types it in, "That's Boop Doodle Muffin Warriors?" Ryhoki: "Ignore him, please." Narrator: He looks back and forth between Ollie and Ryhoki uncertainly, "Was there another name you had in mind, then?" Ollie 'rubs his head chuckling, "Ow, honey be gentle" '''Ryhoki '''turns to ollie, "If you want me to join a different group there are easier ways to accomplish that." '''Ollie: '"Sorry for being creative~" '''Ollie turns to Petra, "Maybe the Little Miss has a nice idea for a name~" Ryhoki: "I have minimal qualms with the name, but I don't appriciate the insinuation that I agreed to it, nor the disinclination to reach an agreement before reporting it." Petra: "a name...? oh hm.....I'm not good at names...but..." Thinks more. Petra: "Team.....team....uh...letsee...we got bugs, and you'e a medic, you throw things, miss mykas got a way with words....Team Toss n' Sauce?" She shrugs. Ryhoki squints. "Toss 'n' sauce? I don't get it..." Petra: '''"Hm, you don't...?" He places a finger against her lips..or as close as they could be. "Well, do you have any ideas then?" '''Ryhoki '''hms, "I don't know... but I suggest we talk about it while we're traveling rather than hold up this line." '''Narrator: "So, then, do you need anything else?" Petra: "I think we'll pass on the name, sir.." She says, quietly. "Thank you for putting us down for the mission..!" With that, she waves, and then begins to head out ? Narrator: '''"No problem," he says, typing some things into the computer. '''Ryhoki nods to the man and follows everyone. "So, forests or plains? That and how do we want to get there?" he poses to the group Ryhoki: "We couple probably walk to plains easily enough. And I'm sort of sick of forests at the moment after our last few missions." he notes out loud Petra: "Plains sound like a nice change of view." she nods!! Ryhoki: '''"Do we want to walk? Maybe after a bit of shopping?" he suggests '''Ollie shrugs, "I suppose" Ryhoki heads to the mall asks the group "So, I'm mostly used to not feeding Khis... what do pokemon that don't generate their own food tend to like?" Petra: "hm.....aside from rosemary, my pokemon like plants! Rosemary just eats a bunch of rocks..." Ollie laughs "Twist like rocks too! but Levi not so much.." Ryhoki nods, "What does Levi eat?" Ollie: '''"I don't know...a lot of things. I know he eats most of my scraps" '''Ryhoki nods "I'm going to guess a stantler would eat a bit more than scraps..." Ollie: "And rocks...probably more than rocks" Ryhoki: hesitates, then nods. "I'll go to see if there's anything on that front then." He says as they reach the mall Petra: '''"Ohh..!" Petra nods a bunch. "Split up, are we? I guess I'll go and get some shopping done too..." she coughes a bit at the end. '''Ollie looks at th book to figure out what things are Narrator: The mall has Jailbreakers, Best Pals pet shop, VCS Pharmacy, Jabberwell toy store, Adventures Unlimited expedition store, and Bow Tique clothing store. Who goes where? Ryhoki goes to the pet shop and flags down the nearest non-occupied employee Petra '''quietly races to the Pharmacy vov / '''Ollie goes to the expidition store? The group goes off to buy some things. Eventually, Ollie and Petra meet up. Ollie: "Oooh Bows~" Petra 'heads over there~! And pokes him on the arm..! '''Ollie: '"Ah!, Oh Little Miss~ Hello! Are you done shopping?" '''Petra: "..mhm..! I got my medicine..~ What about you...?" Ollie: "I got just a few things~ Ryhoki reminded me when he was asking what everyone eats, that Levi might not just want my scraps of food" ^.^ "Oh also a net and another pokeball, whether or not I actually use them." Petra: "Are you going to pamper Levi with some fine feline food?" She teases, giggling a bit. "..pokeballs are...good though..I have a bunch already though, so I should be ok!" Ryhoki '''waves to ollie and petra from one of the benches in the center of the mall. '''Ollie: "No Levi will get fat if I did that." He laughs "No one wants a lazy skitty" Petra: "Hehe, true..!" She glances over at Ryhoki. "There you are, golly.....what are you doing over there, mister..?" Ollie cusps his hands around his moths and exageratedly yells "Hello over there~" Narrator: People are giving you weird looks, Ollie. Ryhoki 'gets up and joins them "Waiting for you to finish. Are you helping Ollie pick out a dress?" he jokes '''Ollie: '"The bows on these are cool, but next season might have better dresses~" '''Ryhoki looks at ollie and gives a slow nod. Ollie just smiles, "So are we all set then?" Ryhoki: "I'm set I think." Petra: "...ah?" She was too focused on the pretty clothes to notice at first. "yes, we should..." Ollie: '"Maybe next time we'll go dress shopping Little Miss~" '''Petra: '"Next time, yes..!" Her eyes light up. "w-when I'm a little less sick.." 'Ryhoki '''nods and sets off towards the field after tucking the bag of food and net into his backpack. '''Narrator: ' It is late afternoon by this time. '''Ryhoki '''walks farther and farther from pendington on the lookout for spearow. '''Petra tries to spot any spearow, too! Ollie: looks around for spearow as well Narrator: You aren't out of the city very long before you see some spearow flying about. Petra: "oh my, they really are up and about..." Narrator: Some ways up the road, you see a few spearow diving and pecking at something or other. Ryhoki attempts to see how many spearows there are near the ground. Petra warily looks to see what they are pecking at ! *Perception: 13 Narrator: '''There seem to be three spearow. '''Petra '''sends out Rosemary. "T....they look like they're trying to attack some sort of bird, maybe..!" '''Ryhoki sends out khis, gives it the weighted net to put on the three spearow. Ollie sends out Twist cause twist should do more things Khis attempts to hug everybody, and is quite perturbed to find out that it was not sent out for a hug session yet again. It takes the net and tries to figure out how to use it. Petra: "Oh, good plan! We got to make sure we can get the not spearow out though, ok..?" Ollie: "Not Spearrow? We can try" Khis: "If it's too weak to escape, it could probably be caught right now." He mentions Ollie: "well I mean do you want to catch it or just save it?" Ryhoki: "That was my proposal for how to save it. If you have a better way to make it safe from the spearow, do tell." Ollie: "I was just gonna try to pull it out of the net." >.> Ryhoki: '"That gives a chance that the spearow will escape and even if they don't you're arm would get a good pecking." '''Ollie: '"Y-yeah...but...well...hrrmmm" '''Ollie: "Well...we can at least get them away from whatever they're attacking" Petra: "We could....perhaps lure them over here, even..?" Ryhoki: '"Then we lose the chance to surprise them." '''Khis '''eventually gets a few bits of the net in each magnet. '''Ryhoki: '"Okay... can you hold this end of the net, Twist?" he says holding a few weights on the other side. '''Twist '''spins around cheerfully. Twist tries to balance the net on its arms '''Ollie tries to help Twist balance the weights on its arms, "Kay, just try to stay steady I guess" Ryhoki: "Okay, you float to the left, khis, you float to the right. Drop some of the weights before the spearow, then the rest after. Understand?" Khis floats up to survey the situation. then nods itself sort of shakily! Khis floats on the side of the spearow along side twist! Narrator: (Alright, time for some stealth checks) *Khis: 9 *Twist: 7 Narrator: '''They manage to get up close to the Spearow before two of them notice Twist (and then, seeing the net, notice Khis), and start squawking loudly. which, of course sets off the third one. '''Ollie: "So much for stealth" Narrator: They ar+en't going to let Khis and Twist surround them with the net, but the two could try to throw it at them... Khis isn't sure it's 'arms' are suited for thowing something like this. Twist thinks we should try to throw it since we are already over here Khis also attempts a throw of sorts! Twist also tried this throwing thing Narrator: Alright, both of you roll accuracy. *Khis: 16 *Twist: 14 Narrator: You guys barely manage to get the spearow under the net. The other two fly off. Ryhoki goes up to the spearow and other thing. Petra: dashes ovvver aaa!! or at least as fast as rosemary goessssssssss Ollie '''quickly follows '''Narrator: While you are walking, the spearow is attacking the net. Khis tries to hold spearow back from attacking the net! Narrator: The net is holding so far... you guys can move again. Petra: "are these....the pokemon that were mentioned about being driven out of their territory, or..?" hm...thinks... Narrator: '''There are two other pokemon sitting on a nest. They are flapping their wings at Khis and the Spearow, and at you. Also, that spearow looks like it's gonna attack the net again, but Ollie and Ryhoki can each do a thing before it does... '''Ollie '''doesn't really have much to do but try to calm down the starly. "shh...hey there...it's okay" '''Ryhoki tries to hold the spearow's wings to the ground with one arm and keep the rest of the net away from its beak with the other. Ollie: '''"What are you trying to do there?" '''Ryhoki: "Save money on nets?" Ollie sighs, "So are you going to bring it back that way or catch it?" *Ryhoki: 6 Narrator: Pff, it wiggles out of your hands easily, and tries to peck your hand. *AC: 7 Narrator: Mm, the net doesn't prevent it from flailing wildly, and Khis is not really restricting it much. Narrator: '''Ryhoki takes 31 physical flying damage to the hand. The other two birds weren't caught by the net, actually. And the spearow hobbles away a little... '''Petra: Oh, I see! uhm........nervously checks on them... *Perception: 11 Narrator: In general, they seemed like they were afraid of you, but Ollie's words seemed to make them less afraid and more wary. For now they seem more worried about the spearow though. Twist tries to uses confusion *AC: 12 (hit!) *22 special psychic damage Ryhoki shrieks a bit and clutches his hand for a moment. He gets his first aid kit and patches up his hand to make sure it doesn't give any permanent damage. Ryhoki uses medic! * 42 HP! Petra seems to watch the spearow for now to make sure ti doesn't attack the birds more! She also readies rosemary to attack, or at least will try ;O;/ Khis '''flies over to the spearow and gives it a tackle! *AC: 7 *Damage: 17 normal physical '''Spearow attacks the net again. you may even say it attacks with fury: *AC: 13 *Hits: 3 times? Narrator: Spearow breaks the net. Khis flies after the spearow and attempts to confuse it with supersonic! *AC: 11 Narrator: you hit! spearow's confused Petra: '''UH HM..thinks.....pushes rosemary torwards them? '''Narrator: You can push Rosemary 1 meter per round. Petra: O-ok THAT WORKS pushhhes Twist: Harden! Rosemary: wavey hands >V< /// hardens. Ollie: (I guess I'll try throwing a pokeball?) well how does it look though *AC: 10 *Capture roll: 99 Narrator: yeah, that. that catches it. ._. Ollie just kinda looks at the pokeball then walks back over to Ryhoki and hands it to him Ryhoki '''looks at ollie, "Why are you giving it to me?" he asks confused '''Petra: "...woah, you...you caught it..?" Petra seems really surprised! "One down....uh...many others to go..?" Ollie: '"Cause it stabbed your hand and broke your net" '''Ryhoki: '"And you think that makes me want it?" he says, cocking an eyebrow 'Ollie: '"No, but it it was your net that basically caught it" 'Narrator: '(Each person gets 13 pokemon exp!) '''Ryhoki: "The net helped. sure, but you caught it." he says waving his hand dismissivly Ollie shrugs and puts the spearow in his bag, "Alright then." he then walks over to Twists and picks him up and spins him around for a job well done Petra pats rosemary on the head. "Next time, ok? You did fine~ Baby steps! Narrator: Rosemary wiggles! Ryhoki looks at the two starly and checks if they're injured without getting any closer Ollie: "Wheee~" Khis hugs rosemary and petra! Narrator: They do seem to be slightly injured. Petra: Rosemary seems to be pulled in a little by the magnets, perhaps? Petra petsss khis tho, so cuteeee Narrator: (Alsoo, each trainer gets 2 trainer exp) Ooc Party~ Petra: "Team.....team....uh...letsee...we got bugs, and you'e a medic, you throw things, miss mykas got a way with words....Team Toss n' Sauce?" She shrugs. Ryhoki squints. "Toss 'n' sauce? I don't get it..." Narrator: (She's saying you're saucy. Probably not actually. But it amuses me to think that.) Petra: (what if she was tho ) ---- Ollie: (you see with the Boop Doodle Muffin Warriors I Boop things uh...Petra totally reminds me of a cute swirly doodle, Myka is like a warrior Princess and you are a honey covreed muffin..duh) (Myka's like five warrior princesses that's why it's 'Warriors') Ryhoki: (and what about ollie?) Ollie: (Boop I boop things) ---- Ryhoki nods and sets off towards the field after tucking the bag of food and net into his backpack. Sponge: ( i read that as backpocket and was intrigued by Ryhoki's pants for a moment) Ryhoki: (you didn't see the sale on the pouches of holding?) Petra: (dang, I missed out) Ollie: (Pouches or booties?) ---- Sponge: (Oh no myka's trapped on the train tracks) Petra: "oh my, they really are up and about..." (UH OH MYKA NO ) Narrator: (Myka said she had to go somewhere and stayed behind in the city) Petra: (ok`) Sponge: (I don't believe you, she got hit by a train) Narrator: (but that does sound like a good idea for the future) Petra: ( sponge why, ) (YOU BROKE THE FORBBIDEN RULE) ---- Ollie: (I've got 99 problems and it's mostly this one pokeball) Category:Logs